The (REAL) after story!
by Mr. Toko
Summary: Who wants to know what (may have) really happened after the events on Earth? What happened to Kisshu, Taruto and Pai? Did they get their love of their lifes? Or did they move on? And what about their children? Do they even have any? This little one-shot can tell ya! I'm horrible at summeries! Story is cute and Kishigo shipers beware! I can fight back if you wanna kill me! R


**Mr. Toko:**

_**Alrighty, I know I should be working on my other stories but, dammit!**_

_**I couldn't resist posting this one! So many story ideas pop up every day!**_

_**And this one actually made it on here! Muhahaha! Kisshu x Ichigo lovers, you will ALL hate ME!**_

_**GWUAHAHAHA! -calms down and fixes tie around neck- Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot!**_

_**The information you will need to understand this story will stand below this message!**_

* * *

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

**Ages you need to know:**

Kai = 6

Miyu = 4

Kisshu = 29

Taruto = 26

Pai = 33

* * *

**Some little details:**

Cynnth was rebuilt, thanks to the Mew Aqua.

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu live a normal life,  
declining the offer of being praised as heros forever.

Kai is adopted.

Lettuce and Pudding moved with Pai and Taruto to Cynnth,  
wanting to live with their loves forever.

And, Kisshu is over Ichigo.

* * *

**Aus-Basta. Don't like, Don't read.**

**... Actually, go on and read, it's pretty cute!**  
**-starts yelling something about 'mutating into a emotional freak'-**

**ON NOW!**

* * *

_**The REAL after story!**_

"Papa, how much till we arrive, huh?"

"Just a moment and we are there, buddy."

"... Papa, why didn't Mama want me?"

"Papa doesn't know, Sweetie."

"Papa, why did you want me?"

"Because Papa loves you, Sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"... Some boy told me that if Mama didn't want me, then Papa wouldn't want me too..."

"Papa would never leave you, Kai. Don't listen to those children."

"... Papa?" Kai whispered, his sapphire-blue hair covering his orange eyes. His father looked down at him, stopping his walk for a moment as soon as the child did.

"Hm?"

"... I love you, Papa." Kai said as he hugged his father around the leg, only being as tall as to reach his thigh. His father smiled, kneeling down and pulling his adopted son into a hug.

"I love you too, Kai. Never forget that, you hear?" His father said, tapping his nose playfully while his golden eyes sparkled with love. Kai blinked before grinning widely, throwing his little arms around his father.

"Woah, easy there! We'll fall if you keep doing that!" His father said, laughing at the powerful grip the small child had on him.

"Sorry, Papa." Kai murmured innocently as he pulled away, smiling and showing off small fangs. The father smiled, ruffling his blue hair before standing up, his emerald locks fluttering around his face as the wind picked up.

"Seems like it's going to rain soon, huh?"

"Papa, look over there! Uncle Taru-Taru!" Kai yelled before running towards his uncle, jumping on him and almost sending then to the ground. The brunette blinked in surprise before grinning at his nephew, picking him up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Well, look whom I've found!" Taruto chuckled, walking over to the smiling father.

"Hello there, Taru-Taru!"

"Stop that! God, dammit, I'll never hear the end of it, do I?" Taruto asked, rolling his eyes as the father shook his head.

"Where is Miyu, Uncle Taru-Taru?" Kai asked, looking around from where he was perched on his uncle's shoulders.

"I think she's over at the playground. You wanna join her?" Taruto asked and gently set his nephew down after he nodded eagerly.

"You know, I think you did the made the right choice. Adopting him and all that, I mean." Taruto said, sighing while running a hand through his hair. The golden-eyed man nodded, sighing happily as he watched his small kid play.

"I don't regret it."

"... That means you're... over her now, Kisshu?" Taruto asked, eyeing his brother. The green-head rolled his eyes, making a 'pfft' noise before smirking at his younger friend.

"You bet."

"Took you long enough!" Taruto laughed, smirking as Kisshu glared at him.

"Don't start anything here. You're still hooked up with the same girl since you were ten, so don't talk big here." Kisshu said, winking him off. Taruto blushed, glaring daggers at him.

"Papa, you want to play too?" Kai called, hoping that his father would join him as he sat on the swing. Kisshu called a quick 'On my way!' before exchanging some more words with his brother. He then walked over to his little son, smiling as Kai grinned at him while swinging back and forth.

"... We should head back soon..." Kisshu whispered after half an hour, seeing how dark the sky already was. His golden eyes looked over towards his little son, seeing him play with Miyu and some other children. He sighed in content, smiling as a woman passed him, winking him hello.

"You allowing me to sit down or are you too occupied thinking about nothing, dear sir?" A deep voice asked and Kisshu looked up, smirking as he saw Pai standing next to him, smiling lightly with his arms crossed.

"The seat's free, dear lord." Kisshu said, presenting Pai the spot next to him as he playfully bowed his head. Pai rolled his eyes, sitting beside his younger brother.

"How are you doing, Kisshu?" Pai asked, not glancing at him as he looked around the playground.

"Just fine. Everything's great and Kai's not complaining about that doll anymore." Kisshu said, smirking to himself at the end. Pai raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement as he looked at his friend.

"You finally threw it away?"

"I couldn't help it. He was whining about it being so old but every time I took it from him, he would start crying, bawling about it being his favourite. So I promised him a new one. Guess what he did? He jumped at the thought of getting a new one." Kisshu said, shaking his head while chuckling. Pai chuckled himself, eyeing his little nephew for a moment.

"How are you and Lettuce's doing?" Kisshu asked, not looking at Pai.

"We're alright. You'll never guess what happened." Pai said, chuckling in slight excitement. Kisshu looked at him curiously.

"What's up?"

"She's pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations to you both! Man, your second child then, huh?" Kisshu asked, smiling at Pai. Pai chuckled, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a hard job for us."

"I can imagine. Hell, I thought I would go crazy when I first got Kai. Damn, not an easy time, but look, I managed. And you'll be fine too. Two children, two parents. It would be hard if you would be on your own." Kisshu said, closing his eyes while nodding to himself.

"You never know. Anyway, I gotta go now. I was just checking if Ryota was here." Pai said, standing up while crossing his arms again. Kisshu looked at him, amused.

"He ran away again?"

"No, he just has a sense of going on adventures. Think he got it from you." Pai teased, smirking slightly before bidding his friend goodbye and walking in search after his son.

"Kai! We have to go now, come on!" Kisshu called after a moment, seeing how dark the sky got. If they would stay some longer, then the rain will catch them. Kai looked over before running up to his father, grinning as Kisshu raised an eyebrow at him. The young boy was covered in dirt and his pants already had some tears in them. The green-head shook his head, sighing.

"What did I tell you about rolling around in mud?" Kisshu asked teasingly, taking Kai by the hand and slowly walking home. Kai smiled innocently, his orange eyes making Kisshu's heart melt before he sighed.

"You'll grow out of it, eventually." The green head chuckled and picked Kai up, deciding to give him a piggy-ride. Kai squealed happily, clinging to Kisshu in order to not fall down while his father jogged slightly down the street.

"Papa, I don't want that doll anymore..." Kai mumbled after a moment, surprising Kisshu slightly as he heard the serious tone of his son.

"Oh, yeah? What do you want instead then?" Kisshu asked, not expecting something big. But what Kai said next almost made him have a heart-attack.

"I want a small brother..." Kai whispered, burying his face in his father's shirt as he felt how he stopped in his tracks.

"... Why?" Kisshu asked softly, looking over his shoulder to look at his little son. Kai blushed slightly, knowing that he hit a soft-spot of his father.

"I just want someone to play with... And it would be cool to have a small brother!" Kai almost screamed, his eyes turning watery before he looked down, knowing that his plead will not be fulfilled by his father.

"... It's not as easy as you think it is, Kai. It's... complicated... I'll tell you later how it works..." Kisshu said softly, slowly staring walking again. He narrowed his eyes in a serious manner, knowing that Kai would eventually convince him soon but... he wouldn't manage another child by his own.

"... Papa...?"

"Hm...?"

"... I'm sorry..." Kai mumbled, his eyes heavy after a day of playing. Kisshu glanced behind him, only seeing Kai's blue locks resting against his shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll be home soon and... maybe... maybe I can grant your wish, Kai..." Kisshu smiled at the end. Another small boy; why not? But not right now. The green-head grinned, already thinking about some names for his second child.

**THE END**

* * *

**Mr. Toko:**

_**DAMN, YEAH!**_

_**THAT'S RIGHT, ICHIGO!**_

_**YOU GOT DITCHED!**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**(I really can hate Ichigo sometimes!)**_

_**AND ISN'T KAI CUTE?!**_

_**I wanna have him as my lil' brother!**_

_**And Kisshu as my older brother!**_

_**Along with Pai!**_

_**And Taruto!**_

_**Dammit!**_

_**YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP?!**_

_**THEN REVIEW AND I WILL!**_

* * *

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
